The Love of My Neighbor
by Kiba S. Luna
Summary: I've recently had this up...and then abandoned it. I've finally decided to take it down and tweak the whole thing to make it better, so now, here it is again. Hope you all like it!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it.

Well, hello again everyone! As promised, I am updating this story. I'm going to go ahead and redo the whole damn thing to make it a little bit better. When I first wrote this fic, my writing skills were kinda _blech!_ But I've been writing a lot of other fanfics as of lately, so my writing skills have gotten a bit better. Hope you like this at least a little bit better then the previous one I had up. Take care and let me know what you all think!

* * *

_There he is again. Every year, every summer he's out there. Every summer he comes here to visit his grandfather. Every summer he's out there helping his grandfather with something around the house. Sometimes, I often catch myself sitting at my window, staring at him. Often times, he catches me first. But, what's not to look at? I would often stare when I was younger, but, not in the same way that I do now. I'm a teenager now, looking forward to going to college next year. How can I look at this man the same way that I did when I was five? He has grown, too. And it's only natural that my interest in him would change. Even now, I can feel myself staring at him. Yet, I make no effort to look away or even blink. Every day I sit here and wonder, just what it is about him that attracts me so. Is it his long, flowing silver hair? Most unusual, I must admit. But, it has an odd beauty all it's own. Could it be the dog-ears that twitch upon his head? Quite weird, I must admit. But, it has it's cuteness all it's own. Could it be those alluring amber eyes? Very odd, I must admit. But, they have a mystery all their own. Could it be…him? Could it just be him in general that attracts me so? Every summer day, I sit here and wonder…does he see me? I know that he glances in my direction, but I always move away for fear of him finding me looking at him. But, I often wonder if he ever sits…and stares, such as I do. Some may call this an obsession. Maybe it is. Maybe this obsession will end when I finally learn his name. Maybe this obsession will end when I finally hear his voice. Who knows? I sure don't.

* * *

_

_A/N: Well, now that I got this done and out of the way. I decided to keep the opening the same. I'm rather fond of it. But I will put up the next chapter shortly after I look it over and tweak it up a little bit. Take care everyone!_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

And here is the next one. Hope this one is a little bit better than how I had it last time. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kagome?"

Kagome just let out a loud groan of disapproval as she buried her face into her pillow and pulled her blanket up over her head. It was her summer vacation and she wanted to sleep in.

"Kagome, honey. Wake up. You promised to help me clean today."

'_I was up almost all night mom; can't you let me sleep for a little bit longer?' _Kagome thought as she let out another groan.

_  
_"Kagome Higurashi, you get up this minute."  
"I'm up, mom. Don't worry; I'm up," Kagome said groggily as she sat up, pushing her blankets aside.  
"Thank you, now, get dressed."  
"Okay."

Kagome could hear her bedroom door close and footsteps leading downstairs. Kagome lazily stretched her arms above her head as she let out a loud yawn. In hopes to make her hair appear to me tame, she ran her hand through her mess of bed hair. She stood up and turned on her radio, letting the music help her to wake herself up. She walked over to her window and opened it, as she turned up the volume to her music.

'_Like I always say; "It's only considered loud if your neighbors complain,' _Kagome thought with a small smile on her face.  
_  
_"Kagome? Is it necessary to have it that loud? I can hear it all they way to the shed!"

Kagome looked down out her window to see her mom holding a broom, must've been sweeping the back deck. Kagome let her smile grow a little bit bigger as she looked down at her mom before she gave her mother her answer.

"Like they say mom; 'If it's too loud, you're too old."  
"Just finish getting dressed and come down here," her mother replied, slightly agitated.  
"Only if I can leave my music on."  
"Okay. Go ahead," Kagome's mom said with a laugh.

Kagome happily watched her mom walk towards the backyard to finish sweeping the back deck. She was about to bring her head back in the window when a figure caught her eye. It was him again. She could see him through, what she guessed, to be his bedroom window, playing a guitar. She found it rather interesting at the fact that he wasn't doing the typical 'monkey guitar playing'. (A/N: You know, when boys jump around the room, head-banging, pretending their all cool. lol.) She always hated that. It made boys seem like idiots...well...bigger idiots. But him, he sat in a chair and calmly played while taking the occasional glance at his music sheet. She smiled before she climbed back inside to get dressed.

* * *

A/N: Well, I didn't really change too much in this. Just added in a couple things here and there. I hope it works. I'll try and see how much I can get back up today. I don't have my computer hooked up at home yet. (I just moved recently). Lol. Any who! Take care everyone! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm just a really big fan of the show that has ABSOLUTELY no life what-so-ever. lol.

Here is the newley updated chapter. Hope you all like it. I'm trying to get them all out as fast as I can, but I'm trying to cut in time between work and school to work on this. So, just to let you all know, I haven't forgotten about all of my loyal readers!

* * *

Fully dressed, Kagome ran down the stairs and out to the back deck to see her mother sitting on one of the deck chairs drinking her iced tea. Kagome smiled as she happily walked up to her lounging mother.

"Slacking off, huh?"  
"Glad you came down, Kagome. I have to go take Souta to the doctors. Do you think that you can finish cleaning up the yard?"  
"That's fine, mom. I'll go ahead and mow the lawn for you," Kagome said happily. She didn't mind doing yard work. It was better than sitting around in her room all day with nothing to do.  
"I'm going go to the grocery store on the way home, too."  
"That's fine with me."  
"Can you also plant my flowers out front for me? You do such a good job."  
"You got it mom."  
"Also, please mind your music Kagome. I don't want any of the neighbors to complain about it.  
"Don't worry about me, mom. I'll take care of everything. Now you and Souta go on and get out of here."

Kagome's mom smiled happily at her young daughter as she stood up. Souta ran out back after their mother called him down. With a small hug and a kiss on the cheek to her mother and younger brother, the two of them made their way into town, leaving Kagome with all the yard work. She let out a heavy sigh as she headed back towards her mothers small green house in the back corner of the backyard to pick out some of the flowers to plant out front. This was going to be a _long_ day. Good thing she had her music playing.

* * *

Kagome patted the dirt off her knees as she stood up and admired the newly planted flowers. Yet another beautiful summer flower bed out front. Kagome took her gloves off and took the tools out back in the green house and grabbed the lawn mower from the shed to begin cutting the lawn. Starting to get the back yard done and over with, she started up the loud machine and began cutting the small back yard. Not long after, she was finished with the back lawn. She tiredly pulled the lawn mower out to the front yard and walked up onto the porch as she grabbed her bottle of cold water. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of her music playing from her bedroom upstairs as she wiped some of the sweat on her forehead. She loved to listen to music. It was one of the few things that could relax her no matter what she was doing. To her, it always felt like the music was wrapping around her like a security blanket.

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

There just had to be someone that was being louder than her music, didn't there? She cracked open one of her eyes and glanced down the street, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so where was that noise coming from? When the noise came again, she looked to her right and saw what the entire ruckus was; it was him. One of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. There, on her neighbor's roof, he stood upon it repairing something. The sweat that rolled down off his bare back seemed to make him glow. Kagome had almost forgotten just how built he really was. Kagome quickly shook her head and let out a heavy sigh.

'_There's no point in drooling over a guy that you'll never be able to have, girl. Just give it up.'_

Kagome set her water bottle down with another sigh as she walked back over to the lawn mower. Better get this all done before her mom and Souta gets back so she could take a nice, long shower. Kagome grabbed the handle and pulled that stupid string on it to start it up...no go. Okay, twice works nice...nope still didn't start. Well, three times the charm...nope. Apparently not charming enough. 4...5...10...Now, she was a patient person, but not _this_ patient.

"Fucker!" Kagome yelled out as she kicked the metal contraption, but only ended up hurting her petit foot. "God! Modern technology is such a pain in the ass!" Kagome yelled out as she rubbed her sore foot.  
"Hey! Do you need help? Or are you just practicing on acting like a sailor?"  
"Huh?"

Kagome turned around and looked up to meet intense amber eyes looking down at her. He sat on the side of the roof and looked down at her with a half smile. That was the first time he had ever spoken to her. Sure, she's heard him speak before, they used to say passing 'hello's' to each other all the time…when they were younger. But, she didn't know his name, but maybe know would be a good chance for her to get to know him a little bit.

"Thank you, I would really appreciate that."  
"Sure thing. I'll be right down."

Kagome smiled to herself as she waited for him to come over, and her smile only seemed to get bigger when she saw him emerge from his backyard and walked over to help her start up the lawn mower.

"Okay. Let's see."

He knelt down to look at the machine, checking gas and oil...all that good stuff. Of course, she would have probably been able to follow what he was doing, if she knew anything about that stupid machine. The only thing she knew about it was how to start it up, and how to cut the stupid lawn.

"You know...you just need to prime it."  
"Prime it?"  
"Yes. See this red button in the front?"  
"Yea."  
"Just press the button about three times and then...start it up," he said as he demonstrated. _Viola!_ The machine came back to life.  
"Thank you _so_ much."  
"Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi."  
"Huh? Oh I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"A pleasure."

The two stood in a comfortable silence out on the front lawn. As the two stood in silence, the CD in Kagome's CD player changed to the next one, and began blasting the music through her speakers. A small smile appeared on Inuyasha's face as he looked down at Kagome.

"Poison, good choice," said Inuyasha.  
"You're a Poison fan, too?"  
"Yep. Practically grew up on the '80's rock music. I think it's the best."  
"Same here. Pretty much all my music is the older rock stuff."  
"That's cool. Hey, we should hang out sometime. You're not half bad."  
"Really? You're not so bad yourself."  
"Ha Ha. Listen; come down to Maddie's. I'm playing there with my band Saturday night. If you like the '80's stuff, then I think you'll like my band."  
"Really? Okay. What time?"  
"From 8 to 10."  
"I'll be there."  
"Great. See ya around."  
"Bye."

_'Inuyasha, huh? Inuyasha Takahashi. The name suits him.'

* * *

_

A/N: Like it...yes...no? I know it doesn't seem like much...but I'm trying here. I'm not very good at writing the whole action fanfics with all the fighting scenes. :whispers: I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes, they always end up stupid: So...taking a stab at something a little more...mellow...I guess. lol. Hope you all likes! Take care!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

And here is the next revised chapter. Hope you all like it better than the last time it was up here. Take care everyone!

* * *

"Kagome, we're home!"  
"I'm in the kitchen!"

Kagome looked up from the sandwich she was eating to see her mom walk into the kitchen and set a few grocery bags down on one of the kitchen counters. Kagome put her sandwich down and quickly got up to help her mother put some of the groceries away.

"You did a lovely job on the flowers, Kagome. Even Mr. Myoga next door was impressed with it."  
"Myoga? Oh, the old man next door."  
"Yes. Did you know that his grandson comes by every summer to help him around the house? He seems like a nice young man."  
"Yea, he does seem pretty cool. His name's Inuyasha Takahashi."  
"Oh, you've met him?"  
"Yep. He came over to help me start up the lawn mower. I was having trouble starting it up when I went to do the front yard," Kagome said with a sheepish smile.  
"Well, that was nice of him. But, Myoga wants to know if you'd be able to plant some of his flowers that he got today for him."  
"Sure, I have no problem with that. Can I do it tomorrow, though?"  
"Of course. I already told him that you would do it tomorrow. You've done enough work today, dear. Take a break."  
"Thanks, mom."

Once the last of the groceries were put away, Kagome grabbed her sandwich and walked upstairs to go to her bedroom. Once inside, she turned on her computer. As she waited for her computer to start up, she opened her window to let in the comfortable, night summer breeze flow into her bedroom. Once her computer was fully loaded up, she opened up her Media Player and played her one of her play lists with, well, most of her favorite songs on it. Kagome started humming along with the music as she started to IM her friends. After an hour of chatting with some of her friends, Kagome got up out of her computer chair and stretched her arms over her head. She could only talk to her friends online for so much. She looked over at her drawing table and decided to draw something before going to bed. During the summer was when she did most of her drawings, considering she never really had to wake up and an ungodly hour just to go to school. She turned on her desk lamp and closed her eyes as she waited for the right image to come into her head for her to sketch down. Once she was happy with her choice, she immediately started sketching out.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly trudged up the stairs. He was beyond exhausted after all the work that he had to do today. He just wanted to pull out his guitar and practice a few songs. There was one song that he made, but still didn't put any lyrics with it. He couldn't think of anything for it. It was the first slow song that he had ever made and, yet, no words came to him. He closed the door behind him as he entered his bedroom and walked over to his bookshelf to grab his folder with his music sheets in it. Grabbing his guitar, he opened up his window as he sat down on his bed, his music sheets on the stand that was still sitting next to his bed. As his fingers went over the strings, ready to play, a faint noise caused him to stop before he even started. It was a soft voice, almost angelic, made its way into his sensitive ears. He turned around and looked out his window. A small smile formed on his face when he saw his next door neighbor; Kagome Higurashi, sitting on her window sill drawing something and singing softly. He was almost grateful that she wasn't like most typical high school girls that would be 'dancing' around their room, singing into their hairbrushes. (A/N: Girls, we all know that we've been guilty of doing something remotely close to this before at least one time in our lives...don't lie. Because I'll admit it...I used to do that an awful lot when I was younger...lol. Well, minus the whole singing into the brush thing...)

'_Maybe...she's not so bad. Kagome Higurashi. The name suits her.'

* * *

_

Kagome let out a groan of frustration. She had the perfect picture that she wanted to draw, but she was having the hardest time getting it down on paper. And her music selection on her playlist wasn't really helping her all that much at the moment. Turning back to her computer, she changed some of the songs on her computer, hoping that those songs would help her concentrate better. Happy with the new songs that she had selected, she moved back to her new spot sitting on the window sill and picked up her sketchbook. She was about to sit down when something caught her attention. She timidly looked over to her right to see Inuyasha looking over at her from his bedroom window, guitar in his hands. She could feel a small blush creep up on her face. She quickly looked down at her sketch book as she went back to her drawing. After drawing a few strokes, she stopped and glanced over at him to see him smiling at her softly. Kagome couldn't hide the small blush forming on her face as she smiled sweetly back at him.

_'I wonder what his music sounds like. Guess I'll have to wait until Saturday to find out. Just three more days.'_

Kagome let out a groan of disapproval as the late morning sun hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her alarm clock, but it was blocked by a small piece of paper with a note written on it. Kagome slowly sat up and reached over and picked it up.

_Kagome:  
Don't forget about Myoga. You said  
that you would plant his flowers  
today for him.  
Also, Souta's at Max's for the week,  
so you don't have to worry about him.  
I'll see you when I get home from work.  
Love mom._

"Does this require me to get up now?" Kagome asked herself as she let out a groan.

* * *

A/N: And here is the new updated version. Hope you all like it better than it was last time! I also want to apologize. I'm honestly trying to get these posted as soon as possible, but it's kind of hard because the only internet access that I mainly have right now is using the computers at my school. So, I'll try and get these posted more quickly, especially since I'm going to be going home to visit my family soon and my mom has internet on her computer. : two thumbs up: YEA! So, take care everyone and have a Happy Holiday! 


End file.
